


Пороки и их последствия

by CathrineBush



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: Майкрофт готов нести ответственность перед кем угодно, лишь бы Шерлок был с ним.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Кеша, свет очей моих, это только из-за тебя.

Майкрофт, не отрываясь, следит за Шерлоком, который мечется по его кабинету, резкими жестами ероша волосы. Слишком долгое бездействие предсказуемо раздражает его, вынуждая вести себя отвратительно.

 

— Скука, скука, _скука_!

 

— Держи себя в руках, — Майкрофт демонстративно игнорирует хлесткий взгляд Шерлока и делает глоток бренди из бокала. — Не вынуждай меня принимать меры.

 

Шерлок застывает, хищно раздувая ноздри, разглядывает Майкрофта так, словно анализирует, изучая его возможности. Майкрофту с трудом удается сохранять спокойствие — слишком пронизывающий взгляд заставляет чувствовать прилив возбуждения, которое непременно необходимо скрыть.

 

— Если есть, что предложить, предлагай, — Шерлок раздраженно взмахивает ладонью и продолжает протирать ковролин.

 

Майкрофт выгибает брови и улыбается многозначительно, вынуждая Шерлока вновь замереть, но буквально на секунду. Он фыркает и подходит к Майкрофту почти вплотную, это бы сработало, если бы нарушение личного пространства Шерлоком воспринималось им как нечто опасное, а не привычное и возбуждающее.

 

— На меня это давно не действует, ты же знаешь, — с лица Майкрофта не сходит улыбка, хоть и сводит скулы.

 

Одержать верх над Шерлоком даже в подобном — дело чести, только Шерлок хмыкает и нагибается слишком низко, опираясь ладонями на широкие подлокотники кресла, в котором с удобством сидит Майкрофт. Он видит, как Шерлок облизывается и скользит взглядом по его лицу, и это самая явная провокация, которую только можно ждать от Шерлока. Майкрофт плюет на все и подается вперед, целуя губы Шерлока.

 

Майкрофт наслаждается тихим вздохом Шерлока и его мгновенно расслабившимся телом, словно тот наконец-то получил самое необходимое. На самом деле, он словно очутился дома — вместе с привычным ароматом одеколона, запахом кожи — тем, что составляет неповторимый и довольно порочный образ Шерлока. Майкрофт открыто наслаждается довольно мягким прикосновением губ, проводит по ним языком и скользит глубже, привычно раскладывая ощущения на составляющие — влажность рта Шерлока, шершавость языка, гладкость зубов и отдельным пунктом — дрожание ресниц, когда Шерлок не может удержать глаза открытыми, капитулируя.

 

— Надеюсь, теперь ты дашь мне поработать? — Майкрофт вновь выгибает бровь, а Шерлок задумчиво приоткрывает глаза. Их губы до сих пор находятся слишком близко и от этого кровь по венам бежит намного быстрее.

 

— Попробуй меня мотивировать, — Шерлок буквально мурлычет, не оставляет никакого выбора, хотя его и так нет.

 

Вздохнув, Майкрофт следит за выражением его лица и проводит костяшками по возбужденному члену Шерлока, скрытому тканью брюк и белья, надавливая немного сильнее, чтобы доставить скорее удовольствие с тонкой нотой боли, отрезвляющей и не дающей упасть в страсть тотчас.  Его собственное возбуждение отдается гулом крови в ушах, и он почти уверен, что будет невыносимо сложно сосредоточиться на работе, но Шерлок подается вперед бедрами и потирается членом о его пальцы:

 

— Всегда работает. Ты знаешь, где меня найти.

 

Майкрофт провожает его взглядом и, болезненно поморщившись, поправляет эрекцию — надо потерпеть, пока он не решит вопрос с Северной Кореей.

 

Позже удовольствие будет еще слаще.

 

***

 

В морге горит лишь несколько ламп, которые с трудом справляются с ночным мраком в коридоре — едва разгоняют тьму по углам. Майкрофт идет к лаборатории с единственным гостем в столь поздний час — он действительно знает, где искать Шерлока, когда его мозг требует активности. Другое дело, что морг вовсе не самое подходящее место для каких-либо сексуальных практик, особенно столь нетрадиционных.

 

Он поглядывает на часы, в надежде быстро покинуть неуютные помещения и желательно вместе с Шерлоком, но не особо на это рассчитывает, особенно, когда заходит внутрь и замечает полную сосредоточенность Шерлока на микроскопе.

 

— Неужели Северная Корея сдалась так быстро? — Шерлок меняет один образец на другой, даже не повернув к нему головы.

 

— Я был действительно сильно заинтересован в скорейшем завершении данного вопроса. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что в моем возрасте для полноценной работоспособности требуется пять часов сна, — Майкрофт привычно сжимает пальцы на гладкой рукояти зонтика и постукивает им по кафельному полу, словно метроном. — И по этой же причине я рассчитываю на твою сговорчивость, Шерлок. Поехали домой.

 

Майкрофт встречает внимательный взгляд Шерлока, приоткрываясь немного больше, позволяет увидеть то, что в другом случае спрятал бы глубже, но лишь испытывает нелогичную гордость, когда Шерлок проявляет несвойственную для себя мягкость:

 

— Уверен, ты сумеешь исправить все, братец.

 

Больше он не произносит ни слова, но встает с места и подхватывает свое пальто, накидывая его на себя привычно изящным жестом, вызывающим у Майкрофта восхищение. Обратный путь до машины проходит в тишине, которая с каждой секундой становится все напряженнее, а когда за Майкрофтом захлопывается дверь, между ними буквально проскакивают молнии. Как и всегда, стоит им оказаться наедине в замкнутом пространстве, изолированными от других — в данном случае качественным изолятором служит поднятая перегородка между салоном и шофером.

 

Если бы Майкрофт устал чуть меньше, он бы дождался первого шага Шерлока.

 

Если бы Майкрофт устал чуть меньше, он бы не ослабил галстук до возвращения домой.

 

Если бы Майкрофт устал чуть меньше, он бы не притянул Шерлока к себе рывком, наслаждаясь ощущением кожи под подушечками пальцев.

 

Он поглаживает шею Шерлока, целомудренно целуя его сжатыми губами. Это даже почти смешно — братский поцелуй не должен иметь и сотой доли возбуждения, испытываемого им в данный момент. А Шерлок словно чувствует, что ему необходимо, и не сопротивляется.

 

Майкрофт просчитывает маршрут, которым последует шофер, и мысленно запускает обратный отсчет — два быстрых оргазма в салоне машины гарант здорового сна по прибытии домой. Особенно с учетом присутствия Шерлока рядом.

 

Пусть за эту покорность Майкрофту придется расплачиваться позже.

 

***

 

За окном все еще темно, когда Майкрофт просыпается. В неверном свете фонарей с улицы он видит Шерлока, но предсказуемо не может отвести глаз от задницы. Несовершенная красота жилистого тела завораживает его, заставляя изучать вновь и вновь, а Майкрофт не привык отказывать себе в подобных желаниях. Вот и сейчас он ощущает жар возбуждения, хоть и понимает, что должен выспаться за довольно короткий промежуток времени.

 

Размеренное дыхание не помогает, когда Майкрофт пытается заставить свой мозг не думать, а спать. Шерлок, вернувшийся в спальню все еще нагим, тоже. Майкрофт следит за ним и видит очевидное возбуждение. Он уверен, что ничем не выдает своего состояния, но Шерлока естественно невозможно обмануть элементарными уловками.

 

— Слишком громко дышишь, Майкрофт, — он непочтительно стягивает простыню и отбрасывает ее на пол, игнорируя укоризненный взгляд Майкрофта. — Еще скажи, что ты против, — Шерлок садится на постель, подгибая под себя одну ногу — его не смущает собственное обнаженное тело, он наоборот впитывает внимание, словно растение воду.

 

Майкрофт никогда не испытывал сложности с выражением собственных эмоций в замкнутом помещении, где за ним никто не следит. И сейчас ему не сложно дать Шерлоку то, что тому необходимо. Он делает это с удовольствием, как и все касающееся брата и, тем более, секса.  

 

Шерлок садится на него, опирается на ладони и склоняется ближе, вылизывает рот повелительными движениями, словно именно он командует здесь, а Майкрофт это позволяет, потому что ему _не сложно_. Он чувствует мягкие волоски на бедрах Шерлока, когда проводит по ним пальцами, он чувствует жар тела и слышит жадные, влажные вздохи, анализирует вкус рта и губ и этого достаточно, чтобы выполнить все желания.

 

Обычно Майкрофт спит в опрятной и аккуратной пижаме, но само присутствие Шерлока рядом сминает привычный распорядок так же, как сам Шерлок делает это с ненужными бумажками, потерявшими свою ценность для его ума. Но сейчас благодаря их наготе Майкрофт ощущает восхитительное трение членов и подается бедрами навстречу каждому скупому движению — Шерлок будто мстит за медленные и дотошные прикосновения Майкрофта, доводящие его до _безумия_.

 

Каждая близость с Шерлоком словно взрыв сверхновой в сознании Майкрофта — нарушение любой структуры, забвение собственных принципов, исключительная сосредоточенность на взаимном удовольствии, когда он думает только о том, чтобы толкнуться глубже, в жар тела Шерлока, когда едва слышит стоны из-за крови, грохочущей в ушах.

 

Вот и сейчас Шерлок небрежно откидывает голову назад, словно не может больше смотреть на возбужденного Майкрофта. И это вовсе не из-за неаккуратного румянца, пятнами расползающегося по телу, а просто потому что Шерлок тоже анализирует происходящее, записывает, чтобы потом иметь возможность рассмотреть, прокрутить несколько десятков раз, наслаждаясь вновь и вновь мельчайшими подробностями — они все-таки очень сильно похожи, как бы это ни злило Шерлока.

 

Майкрофт довольно легко переворачивает Шерлока, вжимая его в постель, хотя на вид и не обладает подобной силой. Губами он скользит по его шее, вылизывает языком кожу, солоноватую на вкус, а пальцами вновь и вновь ласкающе проводит по ребрам, по впалому животу. Майкрофт чувствует пульсацию крови, слышит бешеное биение сердца, но не может понять чьего.

 

Закусив губу, Шерлок прогибается в пояснице, прижимаясь ближе, словно желая вплавиться в тело Майкрофта, хватается за плечи, и наверняка останутся следы, но в данный момент Майкрофта сильнее заботит необходимость вновь почувствовать вкус рта Шерлока, прикусить его губу, зализать укус языком, обхватить пальцами его возбужденный член, провести указательным пальцем по уздечке — все, чтобы насладиться открытостью Шерлока.

 

— Слишком тянешь. Если ты такой же на службе, неудивительно, что ты твои помощники не выдерживают дольше месяца, — Шерлок задыхается от возбуждения, но все равно находит силы съязвить.

 

Майкрофт сначала хочет проигнорировать выпад, а потом прикусывает зубами ключицу Шерлока, чтобы незамедлительно отодвинуться. Шерлок понятливо переворачивается на живот и приподнимает задницу, не замечая довольной улыбки Майкрофта. Он лишь ощущает поглаживание пальцев, скользящих по ягодицам к анусу, покрасневшему с их вечернего неторопливого секса.

 

Секундная заминка — на выуживание смазки из-под подушки — и Майкрофт, смазав свой член, приставляет головку к анусу, медленно и плавно двигает бедрами, буквально натягивая задницу Шерлока на себя. Мышцы восхитительно сжимаются вокруг его члена, и очень сложно замереть на месте, когда он входит до упора, ощущая, как его мошонка касается бедер Шерлока.

 

Тихо хмыкнув, Майкрофт чувствует, как излишки смазки стекают на яйца, и почти уверен, что его паховые волоски раздражают кожу шерлоковых ягодиц. Он плавно движет бедрами, входит до упора и выходит, оставляя лишь головку внутри, отстраненно задыхается, но даже не замечает этого — он слушает Шерлока, следит, чтобы тот тоже получал удовольствие, и сейчас он почти уверен, что Шерлок плывет в эйфории, наслаждаясь каждым движением.

 

По лбу Майкрофта стекают капли пота, но он не меняет темпа, трахая собственного брата, и от осознания этого в тысячный раз в паху скручивается пружина, хотя дело не только в неправильности происходящего, сколько в шутке судьбы — единственный идеально подходящий ему человек оказывается братом. Только Майкрофт всегда был слишком слаб, чтобы добровольно отказываться от своего удовольствия и счастья.

 

Вслушиваясь в стоны Шерлока, что уже больше похожи на скулеж, он обхватывает пальцами его твердый и возбужденный член. Только удовольствие и близость к оргазму становится важнее статистических исследований, хотя наверняка мозг все равно зафиксирует необходимые данные.

 

Майкрофт отдается инстинктам и трахает Шерлока, сильнее сжимая ладонь на его члене; он дожидается, пока Шерлок не достигает оргазма первым, туго сжимаясь вокруг его члена и толкая Майкрофта за грань удовольствия.

 

Взрыв сверхновой? Скорее создание новой галактики, рассыпающейся искрами под веками — там, где отпечатывается образ спины Шерлока, покрытой потом и с проступающими позвонками, к которым Майкрофт любит невесомо прикасаться, стоит брату заснуть.

 

Вот и сейчас Шерлок ленится идти в душ, чем нарочито вызывает у Майкрофта брезгливую усмешку, хотя и устало приваливается к его боку, компенсируя собственную мелочность. Майкрофт успевает досчитать до трех тысяч, когда Шерлок проваливается в спокойный сон, и только теперь позволяет себе провести пальцами по его спине.

 

Он готов нести ответственность перед кем угодно, лишь бы Шерлок был с ним.


End file.
